Crystal Yoon
my suicide squad oc lol * modeled by im yoona of girls' generation *anyway her name is crystal yuri yoon *her dad is named yoon yoon-jae and he was a top scientist at a american government research facility *he studied metahumans and enjected some stolen dna to his first wife, minhee *ok anyway she met captain boomerang lmao during a bank robbery *the whole thing is that she tried to get away by teleporting but he hung on and teleported with her *and they fall in love c: ---- Yoon Yoon-Jae, at first sight, was a young, brilliant scientist when his Seoul-based agency transferred him to a facility located just outside of Midway City. He specialized in genetics, so he was placed in a top secret department that dealt with metahumans. He seemed to be a hard worker and efficient, never making errors and dedicated to his work. He was friendly enough, and knew the level of secrecy his work dealt with. Everyone said that he was the perfect person for the line of work that he did. However, there was a darker side to Yoon-Jae. He was simply too fascinated with metahumans to just study them, he wanted to see their effects on their own, in the real world. So when he and his newly pregnant wife Min-Hee returned to South Korea for a visit, he used to time away from his watchful company to inject some stolen DNA into his wife. However, his wife was not the healthiest of people. When the twins Caroline and Daniel were born, Min-Hee died after some days. Yoon-Jae spent two years juggling work and raising his two children, before he met Alexandra Chae. Her family connections landed her in the department, and she became his work partner...and lover. She also shared the same fascination with metahumans, and when Alexandra became unexpectedly pregnant, they decided to get married. However, behind this marriage was also a partnership, in which they had decided that their children too, should become metahumans. Crystal Yuri Yoon was born in the late afternoon of November 4th in Midway City. She was two weeks late, delivered by c-section, and weighed 7 pounds exactly at birth. For the first few years of her life, she seemed to be a normal baby. She was a bright child, always laughing and naturally curious. She chased after her older half-siblings, and made it difficult for younger sister Helena to follow behind on her chubby toddler legs. However, all of that was about to change. At the age of five, while out with her mother and baby brother Theo, she got lost in the supermarket. Panicking, she thought of going home, and poof! she was magically home. Despite being frantic after finding her child gone, once Alexandra and Yoon-Jae had heard what happened, they were ecstatic. Yoon-Jae had injected all of his children with stolen metahuman DNA, and by pure luck, all of his children had developed metahuman abilities. Caroline could control water, Daniel could control wind, Crystal had teleportation powers, Helena had frost powers, and Theo could manipulate lightening. From the moment they could start controlling their powers Category:Characters